planetoid3fandomcom-20200215-history
The Illuminated Darkness
Author: Willowleaf Location: Southern Starlight Quadtridentrie, Unknown Date, Ereonian Prisoner Transport Forgash: Look at that sight, makes me forget about the mission... they say people have lost their spirit gazing at that glow, some lost to music, arts and emotion, others to peace and understanding, it's truly amazing. Gormeshu: It sure is, I'm still a bit nervous down here though, I mean look around, there's a reason nothing's around here, I don't know why they made us come through here. You worry too much, just enjoy the sight, the peace, and the quiet we have here, we're lucky to get this position. (laughing) Yes officer of a prison ship is like vacation isn't it It better than out there fighting like the rest of them. Times are tough I admit, I suppose I should be grateful for even this job. Exactly. Gormeshu is a laughing tone: Well you're up for the maintenance rounds, enjoy your vacation Gormeshu, and then he threw the ring of key swies to Forgash and returned to the command controls The noises of steam pipes and metal creaking passed overhead as Gormeshu sat at the computers running system checks and scans of the area, the room was silent as it scanned over again, then the silence was broke and Gormeshu turned his attention, the computer's scan paused showing an alert, Gormeshu starred confused at the report, and typed in an override code returning it to it's scans, he got up and opened the door going down the hallway to find Forgash, the ceilings creaked with noises as the ship lumbered through space, the hallways were dark with little lightings keeping it visible, soon he reached the Cartoph Chambers, he came to an unlatched hatch and pulled it open and stepped inside the sub chamber hallway. Gormeshu came down a ladder onto the control head, and walked to the empty computers, calling around for Forgash, he opened up system views and searched for Forgash's becon, but nothing showed, then he saw an alert flashing on the screen and he quickly shut the screen and rand down stairs, he reached the chambers and heard a crunch under his feet in the pitch darkness, he brushed his boot and pulled his glove into the light, he was walking on frost, the whole chambers were frozen, he ran to the open chamber hallway, and slowly walked inside calling out: Forgash, are you in here? what happened?, he slowly walked through the frozen silent hallway into a larger chamber a glow with blue light, he walked to the pods with a flashlight examining each one, shining the light on each pod glass, to frozen over to see inside, he came to the fourth one and rubbing the sides brushed away the newly formed frost, he quickly crouched over a rubbed the glass with his heavy coat sleeve. The glass slowly became visible as the frost rubbed away until he could shin the flashlight through, the case was empty, and Gormeshu stood back up in relief and walked outside the chamber, locking it with a key swie, he walked through the snow again watching his feet with his flashlight so not to fall or trip in the darkness, just then he heard a loud deep scream which quickly faded to silence in the deep snow lined tunnel, but in his mind the horrible scream still echoing, Gormeshu quickly dashed towards the noise's origin, racing through deep hallways to another larger hallway, he ran up and in terror came to the empty corpse of Forgash, frozen solid and tinted silver with the reflection of Anipagoma, Gormeshu quickly ran upstairs swiping a code to lock each set of doors as he moved through the chambers, he ran up and grabbed a Tonunh from a storage set and returned to the control center. The computers were still flashing with the ignored alerts of a energy proximity detection, but Gormeshu was to busy, he locked the doors and quickly closed the alerts on the computer, and began changing condition controls on the computer to change the ship room setting, he grabbed his gun from the desk and walked towards the door about to open it, but paused. He turned around and walked back to the computer screen, and paused in shock, he brought up the ship sensors, and they located where the ship was now, they were completely stopped, no movement, just floating inside a narrow tunnel surrounded by the glow of light, the engines were still at cruising setting though and ship was trying to move, he turned off the engines and opened up a window deck to gaze out at the sea of light, but then shadows moved across the scene outside, he jumped back from the window trying to comprehend if he saw something, it looked like a face, distant and ghostly, floating out in the energy, to blurred to tell from the surrounding light, he shook his head in confusion and returned to the door, he swiped it opened and raced down stairs again with flashlights mounted on his gun, he swallowed his fear and entered the other set of chambers, shining his gun on each pod, one by one he walked around the circle of pods, the froze bounced back his light and he continued, he walked slowly to next one and shined in on the glass, two bright yellow twinkles glistened back. He flung to arms and the pod seal broke, the lights flickered and the loud steam pipes above creaked, the door slammed open knocking him against the wall, the person, creature, or beast whatever it might be lunged out and grabbed for his gun, he fired out loud blasts lighting the room in spots of light, it kicked and hit him on the side flinging him across the room against another room, he fired at the yellow twinkling light as best he could hitting the thing, it shrieked out in pain and darted away before he could see it's direction. Gormeshu moaned in pain and looked down, his side was torn open bleeding badly through his heavy coat, he grabbed for a metal support beam and pulled himself to his feet, and grabbed his blood stained gun, turned on the flashlight and stumbling in the darkness he toke off for the beast again, through the darkness he ran as if knowing where it was going, soon he came to a larger chamber a glow with green light, the beast appeared but did not attack, it slunk back and forth across the floor slowly walking around him staring at him, Gormeshu raised his gun but could not aim, the beast had skin as dark and sleek as a shadow, tinted green by the ambient glow of the room in the darkness, it was completely blended in the darkness yet clearly seen, only it's eyes stood out, glittering yellow stars waving back and fourth with the smooth movement of it's body, it stood up and went to the pod and pulled the heavy metal door from it's hinds effortlessly all the time keeping it's distorting eyes focused on Gormeshu, the best pulled out a long silvery cable and with one nail tore it down to the base, and licked out the deadly poison silver ooze, it threw the cable to the ground and walked towards Gormeshu, but the ship crashed to the side just then, shaken by something. The beast looked up a the pipes as it regained it's balance, Gormeshu losing focus was broken from it's spell, he raised his gun and fired away seven blasts as fast as the gun could manage, hitting the creature it fell to ground letting out seven deafening cries knocking back Gormeshu, he ran upstairs with haste, the beast's tone dropped to two echoing deep moans and it swayed back and fourth as the silvery liquid poured out of the bleeding wounds sealing them in an instant, the beast groaned in pain and angry and took off on fours racing upstairs, Gormeshu ran up to the control head which was flashing with lights, the door system were offline so he just sat to the computer and started trying to manage the ship, the creature ran upstairs in half the time and darted into the room as well, it crashed the offline door to the side and charged Gormeshu, the ship crashed the side again in mid lung, the creature went flying and was bashing against the wall, Gormeshu clutching the seat hauled himself back up and continued typing, shadows filled the outside lights filling both with terror, he continued typing more and more as the hellish experience occurred around him, the creature snarled at him as it got back up, but then the shadows came inside and collected in the center of the room, the black skinned beast roared and lunged hitting directly into the transparent shadowy figure, the two clashed, the beast swiped cutting the shadow in half, and again cutting into farther, but the shadows unharmed formed around the beast and grabbed it's mouth holding it shut suffocating it as it helplessly swiped with it's powerful claws, the shadow figure was like sand and it slowly pulled the creature to the ground killing it, until it closed it's mighty eyes, Gormeshu turned in shock at the figure. But an irruption of noise spewd out behind as the creature opened it's yellow eyes and struck through the shadow and into Gormeshu, he raised his dead gun and used it to block the thrashing black claws, it roared in angry, but he continued to block it's strikes, then his gun went off one last time, the blast traveled side ways hitting the shadow and through to the deck window, the shadow glowed with light and was pulled backwards with the gun blast into the window, the entire metal wall crumpled flying into space, the control deck torn to pieces was ejected to as the ship slowly turned sideways, the front tearing to bits, Gormeshu carried into frozen space followed close behind by the devilsh creature still gasping for air as it tried to cling on by laying powerful claws through keldanyum magnitite wall, the scene now trapped in the void of light, seen by no one, hidden from stars by forever show in light. Reference